yugiohreallifefandomcom-20200214-history
Shackie
‘’’Shackie’’’ is a professional duelist and a member of Team Leatherface, being Krisstina’s teammate. She also works at the Tanning Salon as a clerk with Jenny as a co-worker and Krisstina as her manager. Personality Shackie is rather infamous for her boisterous and loud personality, as a result of her Diva attitude and Valley Girl accent. Just like Krisstina, she is a fierce rival of Onomatopoeia and Jenny, as they both had a grudge against her for convincing Jenny to leave their team and join Team Bitchslap. Unlike Krisstina however, she does have good sportsmanship and always congratulates her opponents if they defeat her, such as when she congratulated Onomatopoeia for winning the YCS, while Krisstina was mad that she won, still spiteful about her. History Shackie started out as a minor character, only making a brief cameo in Happy Herald - Part 1 as Jenny’s co-worker. She was also briefly mentioned to be a member of Team Leatherface. Shackie becomes a main character by the episodes Tag Duel - Part 1 and Tag Duel - Part 2, where Jenny revealed to Onomatopoeia that after Krisstina failed to defeat Onomatopoeia to win back her allegiance to Team Leatherface, she was fired from her job at the Tanning Salon and permanently banned from Team Leatherface as revenge. Shackie and Krisstina confronted them at the Park to defeat them in a a tag duel as a final form of vengeance, but ultimately lost, resulting in them leaving in a huff. Shackie participated in the YCS with her teammate Krisstina and on one round, was ultimately forced to play against her own teammate and still won. She managed to make it pretty far before Gargoyle defeated her with his Hopeless Dragon Deck, ending her winning streak. After the YCS, it appears that she made peace with Onomatopoeia and Team Bitchslap, and has finally become their friend, as seen when she’s hanging out with Onomatopoeia after Regionals in Bloody Dollies - Part 1. Krisstina on the other hand, has still remained her rival. Deck Shackie is one of the few players to have little or no variety to her decks, and has always used her preferred Toon monsters Deck, her favorite archetype. Appearances * Happy Herald - Part 1 * Tag Duel - Part 1 * Tag Duel - Part 2 * The Big Tournament - Part 1 * The Big Tournament - Part 2 * The Big Tournament - Part 3 * Bloody Dollies - Part 1 * Bloody Dollies - Part 2 * Bloody Dollies - Part 3 * Bloody Dollies - Part 4 * Bloody Dollies - Part 5 Trivia * Shackie is likely a much better duelist than her teammate Krisstina, as the latter has lost all of her onscreen duels and Shackie defeated her in the YCS, getting her kicked out while she moved forward. * Shackie had a completely different voice in her debut episode, a possible explanation is that her personality and mannerisms hadn’t been thought out yet as she was still a minor character until later on. Category:Characters Category:Team Leatherface